Toepick (B10 Reboot: AR)
Toepick is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Toepick's appearance is a green and yellow-skinned, ogre-like alien with a dark green metal cage helmet on his head. The metal helmet has two horns protruding from the sides of it. The helmet has a crest that resembles a toenail in shape. The cage's door has five bars, three of which are in the center of the door. It opens in two halves, with the lock in the very center of the door, staying on the right half. Connected to this cage is his armor, which wraps around his shoulders and goes halfway down his chest. The armor is connected to his pants by chains. His pants are a simple pair of black underpants, with a metal waistline matching the color of his armor. His arms are long and misshapen, with weed-like spikes coming out of them and his fingertips are pointy. He also has a visible belly button. The glow from his green eyes can be seen through his helmet's bars. Inside his helmet is a terrifying face. Toepick's Omnitrix symbol is on the helmet's extension covering his chest, with two green metallic protrusions accompanying the Omnitrix symbol on both sides. Powers and Abilities Toepick's only known way of defeating his enemies is with his extremely scary face. Toepick's face is so horrifying and hideous that no being in the known universe can look at it without being scared to the point of turning pale white. The sight of Toepick's face can also cause adverse effects, including fear, sickness, or even madness. When Toepick showed his face to a Dwarf Star-powered Psyphon, he was so terrified that he begged Toepick to leave him alone in-between screams of terror. When Toepick was used against Zombozo, who feeds on fear, he found it impossible not to be scared of his face. When Toepick was used to get Psyphon to release Argit, the latter merely suffered sickness from seeing Toepick's face and managed to vomit several things he had eaten. Celestialsapien personalities can be terrified by Toepick's face. In addition to his face, Toepick can also produce a series of horrifying sounds for extra terror. According to Ken Tennyson, Toepick "grosses him out". Abilities *Nightmarish Face *Nightmarish Sounds Weaknesses Toepick can be scared by his own face if he looks into anything reflective. Due to him being too heavy, Toepick can easily lose balance. Blind or deaf people/aliens would be immune to Toepick's face or sounds. Beings that lack sapient emotion or survival instincts, such as drones and robots, would be immune to Toepick's face and sounds as well. However, it would invoke some sort of defensive reaction from them. Apart from his incredibly scary face and sounds, Toepick seems to have no other skills in combat, making it possible to sneak up on him and attack before he has time to open his cage. Ma Vreedle is not scared of Toepick because "she's seen worse". Trivia *Toepick is Ben's scariest alien. *Toepick was first mentioned by Ken Tennyson during the episode Ken 10, where he was one of the 10 aliens available in his Omnitrix. However, Ben agreed to replace him with Grey Matter because Ken said that Toepick "grosses him out". *Incorporating Toepick into Omniverse and giving him a physical form and powers was Derrick J. Wyatt's idea. *When the cage on Toepick's head opens, sounds of terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep demonic laughter can be heard until the cage is once again closed or when Toepick turns into another alien. **This power and the execution of it greatly resembles that of Yukk from the 1979 cartoon "Mighty Man and Yukk", apart from the noises coming from Toepick and the destructive power of Yukk's face compared to that of Toepick's. *Toepick's appearance is similar to Hades from the God of War franchise. Both are tall, have cages on their heads, are fat and have fearful faces, with the only difference being that Hades' face can be seen in God of War III. Hades' is covered with spikes going through him. *It is implied that Toepick was never locked in the Omnitrix. This is backed up by his first on-screen appearance, where Ben appeared to already know how to utilize his abilities. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Toepick's Species Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Horned Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens